The Big Four and I
by Corgan12
Summary: Hey, I'm Chloe and this is what happens when you move to a new school with the Big Four in. Hopefully, I'll survive.


"Bye, Mum." I shouted to said parent as I got out of the royal blue Mini Cooper. I waved, with a scared but excited look on my face, as she drove off. I stood there looking into the distance before deciding to go in. As I entered the outstandingly big building I couldn't help but noticed the life. Children older and younger than myself were either sat or stood talking to their friends about what they did over the summer and showing off their new bags. I suddenly felt out of place as I realised that I had NO friends at this school. 'Great' I thought sarcastically. It didn't take long for a few people to notice the new girl with shoulder length, naturally curly, blonde hair and sky blue eyes with specks of grey in them. I started to feel small under the questioning glares, but I was saved by the bell signalling form time. 'Thank God!" I thought as I headed to the the top floor. I went left at the corridor and reached my from room - C15.

There was a lousy line outside the door and everyone was leaning against the wall, so I quietly headed to the back of the line and stood behind two girls. One was around my height maybe taller, she had very long hair which down to her lower back and it was a gorgeous golden blonde. She had a purple bag with a weird sun thing on it. She like me was wearing the required uniform; black blazer, white shirt/blouse, black and blue tie, black skirt (pleated unlike mine which was more of a skater skirt), black tights and completely black shoes (no exceptions). The other the girl had bright long, curly, firery red hair. Just that told me she was fiesty. Well, that and the fact she had a bag with bears and bow and arrows on. She had the same uniform as me and the other girl except with trousers. The fiesty one must have caught me studying them, because she turned around to me and said, in a terrible fake english accent, "Since you find us so intriguing it would only be proper to introduce yourself."  
>Goldie (the other one) turned around to see who her friend was on about and more politely said, "Oh hello! You must be the new girl. I am Rapunzel, but you can call me Punzie, and this Scottish lady, is Merida."<br>"Hi, I'm Chloe. Lovely to meet you both. Sorry about staring I was just trying to see what my form is like." I said smiling sheepishly. "Don't worry, lass. It is fine I was only messing to begin with." Merida grinned.  
>"Girls! Get in side please, so we can start." Said , a P.E teacher - anyone else find that sort of ironic?<br>"Sorry sir. We were just introducing ourselves to Chloe here." Punzie said in a happy tone. "That's fine, just get in the classroom, please." He chuckled and we did as told.  
>I walked in behind Merida and Punzie to see that all the 'good' seats had been taken leaving 3 next to each other on their own table at the back. Perfect! We took our places with me at the left, Punzie in the middle and Merida on the right. We sat there talking quietly about where in England I came from, if I had any siblings or if I had a special talent. Then after 15 minutes near the end of form time I heard my form tutor call my name.<br>"Yes, sir?" I asked looking up.  
>"Would it be alright with you if you stood up and introduced yourself?" He replied. I nodded unsure, lets just say that I am definitely NOT the most confident person in this room. I stood up and took note of the 23 heads looking at me and simply said, "Hi, I am Chloe Wilkinson and my interests include playing instruments and painting." I took no time in sitting down once I was done. Before anyone could say anything the bell went signalling first period. said goodbye to his students and went to his lesson. Merida, Punzie and I were trying to see if we were in any subjects together. I was only in PE with Merida and Art and Music with Punzie. I had science first on the bottom floor which I headed to after saying goodbye to my two new friends and promising to sit with them at break.<p>

I quickly walked down the science hall to my room which was at the end. Why did it have to be at the end? The hall was almost deserted meaning that everyone had gone into class. The thought made me pick up my pace and I got there around 5 seconds later. I knocked on the door and opened it. "Ah, Chloe, I was wondering where you were." Said my science teacher, . He gestured me to come in. "Class this is Chloe Wilkinson our new student!" He cheerfully said.  
>"Okay, today we are starting a big at-home project, so Chloe because you were too late to choose a partner you will work with whoever has a free space next to them..." His voice got lower as he began searching for a place me to sit, "Ah, Hiccup! You wouldn't mind have Chloe as your partner, would you?" He asked the boy with browny auburny, shaggy hair wearing a green and black striped tie (the colour depended on what house you were in).<br>"No, of course I wouldn't mind." Hiccup said smiling slightly.  
>"Good, now, go sit down so I can tell you about your half-term project." Mr . Clarkson smiled. I did as told and took my place next to Hiccup. Mr . Clarkson began to explain the project using a slideshow to provide extra information.<br>"Hi." Hiccup whispered to me.  
>"Hi." I whispered back, looking at him. He looked at me as well and we both smiled then payed our attention back to the project task.<p>

Our teacher had finished explaining and told us that we could get a head-start to use the rest of the lesson looking for information. I went to the cupboard labelled 'YEAR 8 BOOKS' and opened it grabbing the first two I saw.  
>"How close to the school is your house?" Hiccup asked as I sat back down with the books in my hands.<br>"About ten to twenty minutes away by car why?" I asked curious.  
>"We could decide who's house it would be easier to go to when we do our project. I would suggest we alternate, because mine is around that as well." He replied.<br>"Are you sure? My parents wouldn't mind if you came round at least twice a week to work on a project and, of course, have tea." I said, not wanting his parents to go through any trouble.  
>"I could say the same to you, which is why we should alternate between houses." He explained. I nodded and smiled, because he was right after all. We spent the last 25 minutes of the lesson deciding on how we were presenting our project, what the main topic was and all that jazz.<br>"So, Hiccup, what do you have next?" I asked hoping he would be in the next lesson which was art. If he wasn't I still had Punzie.  
>"I have art with Ms . Masq. What about you?" He replied after checking his timetable.<br>"Same!" I said a bit too excitedly. "So, um, how do you say her name again?" I asked trying to be confused.  
>"It is said like the word mask just a bit more... dramatic." He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh along, his happiness was contagious.<p>

We walked to art together and it wasn't far away as it was in the opposite area. We got in line and it was just a second later when Punzie appeared.  
>"Hey, Chloe! Hey, Hiccup!" She smiled bouncing slightly.<br>"Hey Punzie!" We said in accidental unison, which made me and Hiccup to laugh and look at each other.  
>"Wait, how do you two know each other." She asked. I was about to tell Punzie, but the art teacher called us in.<p>

"Alrighty everyone, today you will draw, paint or collage whatever you want as long as it is the best you can do. You can work alone or in teams your choice. Now, go!" The art teacher said in a rush. Punzie instantly linked arms with me. I looked around the room for hiccup. I didn't see him and just before I was going to ask Punzie if she could see him, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head to find Hiccup.  
>"Hello." I smiled.<br>"Hello." He grinned back. Punzie was just looking at us, eyebrow raised and smiling. We both saw it causing a moment of silence. I decided to break it, but so did Hiccup.  
>"Would you li-" "Do you mind if-", We said.<br>"Sorry, you go first." Hiccup apologised.  
>"Alright, I was going to ask if you would like to work with us two. What were you gonna say?" I replied.<br>"I would love to. Also, I was just gonna ask if I could join you two." He laughed.  
>"Alrighty, <em>I<em> have got everything and we can go find a table and sit down, because I can barely see with this stuff piled on top of each other." Rapunzel complained. I didn't even know she had been to get the stuff we needed.

We sat at our own table and discussed what we should do.  
>"I think we should paint a dragon flying in the sky using watercolours." Hiccup suggested.<br>"I agree, but maybe with two passengers. And them being upside down." I added.  
>"Fine we can do that as long as it is during sunset so it would look romantic." Punzie decided and we nodded our heads, "Chloe you will draw and paint the passengers. Hiccup you will draw and paint the dragon. I will do the sunset background. " We agreed and got to work. I had to sit opposite Hiccup so I could draw the people without getting I his way. I had to wait for him do the outline so I knew how big the people should be and whereabouts. I quickly finished the sketch and got some water colours.<br>"Hiccup, what colours should their clothes be?" I asked, just so they wouldn't blend in with the dragon.  
>"Um, the boy could have a green top and brown bottoms and the girl could have a blue top and brownish red bottoms?" He replied unsure.<br>"That is great thanks!" I smiled. He looked up and smiled back then we carried on.

"Alright class, I will ask your tables to stand up one by one to present your work." She said and called the tables to stand starting front to back. We called after 4 other tables. We all stood up holding up our work. Our teacher must have been pleased because she instantly smiled.  
>"Chloe, Rapunzel and Hiccup! This is outstanding! This is-" Her compliments were cut short by the bell signalling break.<br>She sighed and said, "Alright class off you go." And we did as fast as we could.

I went in the queue for a snack. It took around 5 minutes to get to paying. I scanned my finger and looked at the price and how much I had on my account. '£1.10!? It is a sausage roll gee. It is good I have a tenner on my card.' I thought as I left the till. I looked around to see if I could find Merida or Punzie. It took me no time finding the fiery red hair that belonged to Merida. I walked towards her and sat in an empty chair next to Punzie.  
>"So, how has your day been so far?" Rapunzel asked me.<br>"Great, giving that I have only had two lessons." I replied smiling.  
>She was going to say something, but a boy with white hair interrupted her by sitting down next to me.<br>"Hey Punzie, Merida and of course Newbie." He greeted attempting to be charming.  
>"Hiya!" The girls said back.<br>"Hi, my names Chloe _not_ Newbie." I said patronizingly, putting my hand out to him. He shook it and introduced himself, "I am Jack and it is lovely to meet you." I carried on eating my sausage roll.  
>"Hello again!" I heard an enthusiastic voice opposite me. Hiccup.<br>"Hello." I grinned as I stood up to take my used napkin to the bin.

As I walked back I noticed that they all got along really well.  
>"How long have you guys known each other?" I asked, curious.<br>"Ever since the start of primary school, I guess." Jack answered looking at the others for confirmation. They all nodded.  
>"Yeah and we called ourselves the 'Big Four' and we still kinda do." Rapunzel said then I could tell she was thinking. " I have a feeling that if you get along with everyone and fit in good we will be willing to make it the 'Big 5'." She said smiling.<br>"I'd like that." I replied. We carried on talking and a few minutes to the bell we compared timetables.  
>"Hey, Chloe, we have all the same lessons." Hiccup grinned, "It gives us more time to talk about our science project."<br>"Ooh, so that is how you met, in science?" Hiccup and I nodded. "I just thought you met in the line for art." Rapunzel said shrugging her shoulders.  
>"So, what is it about?" Jack asked, not really interested.<br>"Well, we have to do a project on weather and the climate, so we decide to do ours based on hurricanes and the climate." I explained.  
>"<em>Cool."<em> He replied sarcastically. I was about to retort, but the bell stopped me.  
>"Off to geography we go." Hiccup said to me. I nodded and headed upstairs to the room next to my form.<p>

"Morning class, stand against the wall and I will tell you where you are sitting." My geography teacher, Mrs . Whitman, said. I stood in the corner with Hiccup beside me. She went through the list of names and eventually got to me, best for last. I knew I wasn't gonna sit next to Hiccup, because his surname began with 'H' and he was put next to a boy named Alex Harding.  
>"Chloe Wilkinson our new student, sit there next to Flynn Rider please." She told me, pointing at the seat slap bang in the middle. I did as told walking towards the seat. I sat down after putting my bag down on the floor. I watched her as she walked to the front of classroom and stood in front of the interactive whiteboard and introduced herself.<br>"My name is Mrs . Whitman for those who don't know me. I had quite a few of you last year, so I know some names. I apologise if I get any wrong, I cannot remember all your names in a day. Today we will get you to fill in the front of your books and then write down the main, and sub, topic/s we are going to learn this half-term." She explained. "Now, who wants to give out the books? Ah, Chloe, thanks for volunteering!" My head shot up as she said this.  
>"I didn't volunteer." I said standing up as she handed me the new, unused books.<br>"Well, I said you did, so chop chop." She said smiling. I huffed and gave out the books.  
>"Don't worry about Mrs . Whitman, she's like that with everyone." Hiccup reassured as I gave him his book. I thanked him then gave Alex one.<br>"Hi, I'm Alex. Thanks for the book." Alex said smiling warmly. I couldn't help, but smile back.  
>"Chloe, and no problem, I kinda had no choice." I replied. He laughed at my awkwardness, but not in a mean way, it was kinda cute. It my smile grow and I had to bite my lip to stop it getting too wide.<br>"Chloe, stop flirting! There are still some people who need books." Mrs . Whitman shouted to make sure everyone heard. I blushed and quickly moved on to the next table. Once I had finished I went back to my seat and sat down.  
>"I am confident that he has a crush on you." Laughed a voice to my right - Flynn.<br>"Who?" I asked trying not to sound interested.  
>"Alex. He keeps talking to Hiccup, probably asking questions about whilst looking in this direction." He explained looking at me when he finished.<br>"You're lying." I said simply meeting his eyes.  
>"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Then take a look and prove me wrong."<br>I looked at Flynn with narrowed eyes, but all he did was gesture for me to look. Turns out he was right, I leaned forward to look at the double table on my right just to see Alex looking back, his eyes quickly retreated once they met mine. I was about to sit back, but I noticed that Hiccup looked uncomfortable with whatever Alex was saying, or asking. I kept looking at him until he looked at me, which he did.  
>'What's the matter?' I mouthed to him. He just subtly shook his head and looked back at Alex. Alex then quickly glanced at me, but saw me looking and turned back around.<br>"Huh, you were right." I said. He looked at me with his hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt.  
>"You sound surprised." He said whilst looking like he was about to cry. I just burst out laughing causing a few heads - including Alex's and Hiccup's - to turn our way. I murmured an apology then looked at Flynn with an accusing glare, but he was too busy suppressing his laughter and turning red.<br>"What on _e__arth_ do you think you two are doing?" Mrs . Whitman shouted in an angry tone. The room fell silent. Flynn was no longer stopping himself from laughing, instead he was trying to stop himself from hiding under the table to escape the scary glare our teaching was sending us.  
>"Uhm, I, I mean we, were just, uhm, filling in the front of our books, uhm, miss." I replied. She didn't reply instead looked at Flynn's filled in book and then mine, which didn't have a spec of black ink from my pen on it.<br>"Really?" She said horribly calm. "I had no idea, miss . _Wi__lkinson_, that your name was 'Blank' or this subject was 'Blank' or my name was 'Blank' or your year group was 'Blank'. Oh wait that is, because it is _not._" With each word she said her voice got louder and louder.  
>"Sorry, miss." I said quietly looking at the table.<br>"I have been very disappointed with your behavior so far, so you better improve or next time you will get a detention." She said her voice back to her normal level and tone. What she said earned some aaaaaarr's from my oh-so-lovely classmates. I quickly and neatly filled in the front of my book then the first page. We then had to a paragraph on what we knew about natural disasters and if we knew why they were connected to geography. I completed mine in no time and sat there not speaking until the bell. As I got my bag and stood up I turned to leave, but Flynn stopped me from leaving. I looked at him wondering what he wanted.  
>"You aren't one of those cry babies that hate when they get told off are you? That looked a lot like someone who was." He said then quickly added, "No offence."<br>"None taken and no I am not. It's just that my parents would probably disown me if I got a detention, so yeah..." I replied scratching the back of my head. Hiccup had now joined us to walk to next lesson, which was English.  
>"Oh, alright, see ya around." He said and then headed to his next lesson, as did Hiccup and I.<p>

The walk to english was quiet unlike the walk to art and geog.  
>"What's the matter?" I asked annoyed with the silence, but instead of an actual spoken answer he shook his head. I let out a frustrated huff and quickened my pace, so I was walking my own. 'So much for trying to be a good friend.' I thought moodily. I walked into the classroom, which was on the middle floor, and the teacher told me to sit wherever I liked. I did a quick scan of the room and found Alex sat on his own on a double table at the back left corner of the room. I smiled and walked over and sat next to him.<br>"Chloe! I had no idea you were in this lesson." He said smiling like he had in geography.  
>"And I, you." I laughed still surprised. We started talking and laughing about random things. I heard the door open then close, but I didn't look to see who it was i just kept listening to Alex tell a story about how in year seven a tub of opened ink had been knocked over and ruined his brand new shirt.<br>"Hello Hiccup, choose where you want to sit and then we will begin." Said my english teacher. My head shot up as she finished and almost instantly, my eyes met his green ones. His eyes glanced at the seat next to me which was currently occupied by Alex. At his disappointed expression I couldn't help but feel guilty and it got worse when I saw he had to sit on his own.  
>"Right! So now that everyone is here, we can begin. First of all, my name is Miss . Wates, for those of you who do not know. " At the last part I could have sworn she looked at me as if I was the only one who didn't know her name. She started saying something else, but I wasn't listening, I was just looking at Hiccup. Something was troubling him, but he wouldn't tell me what. 'He only met you this morning, why would he trust you so quick?' I thought. It was true, if I was him I wouldn't trust me straight away. I was pulled from my thoughts as Alex nudged me.<br>"Are ya gonna write your story or what?" He asked smiling like he did in geography.  
>"What story? I wasn't listening." I almost shouted. He laughed at my worried expression.<br>"Relax, we are just spending the lesson writing a story so she can see how our writing skills are." He explained after he finished laughing.  
>"Oh, that's simple." I shrugged, then began to write my story.<p>

When the bell rang, signalling lunch, I put my pen away, grabbed my bag and stood up. I smiled and turned to see if Hiccup was ready to go, but he wasn't there. My smile dropped and I left the room. I went straight to the queue and bought a wrap with chicken and cucumber on it. I walked down the lunch hall, searching for the 'Big 4'. I laughed to myself as I called them that. I hoped I could join, because that will be when amazingly amazing memories start to get created. I finally spotted them sat at the same table they sat at during break. I was about to walk to the table, but a hand on my arm stopped me. I turned around to see Alex smiling at me.  
>"Hi, is there something you need?" I asked removing my arm from his firm grasp.<br>"Um, yes. Would you like to sit with me?" He replied, already starting to move towards his table. I looked at Punzie and the others just to see them looking back at me. Merida gestured for me to come over. I sighed then looked back at Alex then apologised and sat down.  
>"What did he want?" Merida practically spat.<br>"He asked me to sit with him." I answered brows furrowed. They noticed my obvious confusion.  
>"He is the king of jerks. A lot of the girls in this year have dated him just to have their poor wee hearts ripped out." Merida explained.<br>My mouth made the shape of an 'O'.  
>"I advise you to stay away from him, Clo. As much as you can." Jack said seriously.<br>I muttered a thanks and looked at Punzie, who had started to speak.  
>"He must enjoy it, because he will do anything to make sure it happens." Rapunzel said.<br>"Including threatening to have his friends beat me up if I told you." Hiccup said walking past me and sitting down.  
>"What?!" I yelled. My first day and I was already causing drama, woohoo.<br>"That's what was the matter with me. I was hoping to tell you in english, but it would have been hard to tell you without him hearing." He explained. I instantly felt really bad for letting him sit alone.  
>"Hiccup! I am so sorry. If I knew-" I started but Hiccup stopped me.<br>"You didn't know so it's fine."  
>I began eating my wrap, not knowing what to say.<br>"So, what do you have next?" Jack asked me. I got out my timetable and looked.  
>"I have maths with Mr . Bird and then english with Miss . Wates again. Great." I let out a fustrated sigh.<br>"What's the matter?" Merida asked.  
>"I sit next to Alex the Jerk in English. I will ask miss if I can move next to you, Hic." I mused.<br>"I think she likes you so she will probably allow it." Hiccup grinned. I suddenly felt eyes burning into the back of my head. I quickly spun round to see Alex sat at his table staring at me. His eyes then moved to Hiccup then back to me. I stood up and walked over to him.  
>"Alex." I greeted in fake happiness.<br>"Chloe," He smiled, "how are you? How are you fitting in?"  
>"Pretty good to be honest, thanks for asking." I replied.<br>"Is there something you wanted?" He quizzed  
>"Nope. I just saw you looking so decided to say hi, so... Hi." I waved as I said it.<br>"Hi." He replied. He stepped forward as I stepped back.  
>"Bye." I said quickly then ran off back to the big 4. As i sat down the bell went. Hiccup and I headed upstairs to the middle floor. We walked into the classroom amd we were shown our seating plan. I was sat right at the back in the right corner. I was sat next to a guy called Michael Cliffe (Wonder who that character is based on...). We talked the whole lesson about bands like GreenDay, Blink 182, Nirvana and games like Portal 1&amp;2, GTA V and Destiny. Before I knew it the lesson was over. My happy mood was destroyed when I realised who I was sat next to.<br>"You will be fine. Besides, miss is nice so she will let you move." Hiccup smiled.  
>"I hope you're right. " I mumbled. When I entered the room I went straight to miss and asked her if I could swap seats.<br>"Why? You seemed to get on with him fine before lunch, Chloe." Miss said, I looked at her desperately, "If you really sure you want to move then it is alright with me. Just don't make a habit of it." I smiled and thanked her then sat down next go Hiccup.  
>"Hi." He whispered to me once I sat down.<br>"Hi." I whispered back.  
>"I told you so." Hiccup laughed.<br>"Shut up." I said playfully.  
>"So, would you like to come round mine tonight to plan our project?" Hiccup asked me.<br>"Sure, I will have to ask my mum, but I'm positive she will be fine with it." I smiled. The rest of the lesson went by smoothly and the bell went meaning the end of the first day of year 8. I quickly got up and left the classroom pulling Hiccup along with me. I said short goodbyes to three quarters of the big four and then left the building. I quickly saw my mums car so I ran over to it and explained everything. She told me it was fine with her as long as I am back by 9. I thank her then run off towards Hiccup.  
>"Let's go!" I said as I rejoined him. We walked towards a black Volkswagen Polo. Hiccup went to the car and opened the front seat door. I heard him talking to someone but I couldn't hear what either of them were saying.<br>"Come on! We are sitting in the back." Hiccup said making me jump. I got in then he climbed in after me.  
>"Hello there. What is your name?" A big man asked me in a gruff voice.<br>"Chloe." I said simply. The man just nodded. He checked out seat belts, saying something about "Safety First!" then we took off towards Hiccup's house.

When we got there I realized he lived on the street next to mine.  
>"Hey, I live just down there." I pointed down a left turn which we stopped opposite to.<br>"You will be coming 'round more often then. Alright, you two get out and work on that project of yours and tea will be ready at 6." The man (Who I guessed is Hiccup's Dad) said. We did as asked and hopped out of the car. Hiccup got out his key and let me in.  
>"Wow, your house is lovely." I said as I looked around at my surroundings.<br>"Thanks, come on, my room is upstairs." He smiled and got hold of my wrist, pulling me along with him up the stairs. He ran into the last room on the right and instantly started cleaning it up. I was told to wait outside the door, but I couldn't be bothered so I just walked in. His room was a typical boys room I suppose and I easily picked up that the main colours were brown and green. There posters on the wall, clothes on the floor and... toys? Dragon toys?  
>"You are such a kid." I laughed as I picked up one of the dragons. He turned around and dropped the bundle of clothes he had in his hand and walked up to me and took it off of me.<br>"What? I like dragons. Besides it isn't as if I play with them." He said. He smiled as he put it in its rightful place on his windowsill.  
>"I'll take your word for it." I grinned.<br>He huffed and carried on tidying. After 10 minutes or so he finished.  
>"Right," He said, "Let's plan this project."<p> 


End file.
